


Morgan's Baby Girl

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is very protective of his baby girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgan's Baby Girl

"Put the gun down now!" Morgan yelled, pointing his gun at the man threateningly. But the man just giggled maniacally and cocked it closer to Garcia's head, causing the woman to squeeze her eyes shut. "Now!"

"And why would I do that?" The man purred. "I have you all where I want you." A movement in the corner of Morgan's eye made him give the smallest of nods before shooting him in the shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on Garcia, who ran into Morgan's arms immediately.

Morgan glanced up to meet Rossi's gaze, give a nod, then kiss the top of Garcia's head. "Because no one messes with my baby girl." Morgan murmured softly.


End file.
